


That Explains the Cake

by idk_books



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cake, Coming Out, F/F, Quidditch, Rainbows, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_books/pseuds/idk_books
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is slowly becoming a distant memory and Hermione has somebody she wants her parents to meet.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	That Explains the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I've always shipped Hermione and Ginny; I think they'd offset each other perfectly. I think even their friendshp was something that could have been explored more int he books and films. I've always felt a bit hesitant about attempting a Harry Potter fic as it's so huge but here goes!

Ginny flopped back onto the bed wearing her old Gryffindor quidditch robes, deciding that was enough activity for today.

“You missing Hogwarts, huh?” Hermione asked from the doorway.

Ginny sat up suddenly; she hadn’t notice anyone come in, “What? No!” she said defensively. She pulled the robes off over her head and reached for the set that lay crumpled on the floor.

“Or was it that those were the only clean set you could find?” Hermione asked, taking in the chaotic scene before her.

“Stop it!” Ginny whined, “You know how hard it is to keep on top of laundry.”

“Oh yeah? I’ve it’s virtually impossible when you’re a witch with magical powers who still lives with her mother.”

“Shut up!” Ginny laughed, “what are you doing here anyway?”

“I happened to be in the area so I thought I’d pop over. See if you’ve made it out of bed yet.”

“Oh yeah,” Ginny looked skeptically at Hermione, “what brought you to the area?”

“Oh… you know…” Hermione tailed off.

“Anyway, as you can see, I have made it out of bed,” Ginny blasted the set of crumpled robes with her wand.

“Do you want me to do that?” Hermione said already reaching for the robes.

“No! It’s fine,” Ginny retorted, clasping them defensively to her.

Hermione looked at her, raising her eyebrows.

“Fine,” Ginny acquiesced and threw them at Hermione and watched as she carefully freshened them up, doing a far better job than Ginny would have done. 

“You know, all you need to do is pick up your dirty clothes and give them to your mum and they’ll ‘magically’ return all fresh and clean.”

“But my mum’s always so far away; the floor is so much closer.”

“Ginny!” Hermione threw the robes back, “Put these on and stop fannying around in your underwear.”

“But I thought you’d like having me ‘fannying around in my underwear’.”

Hermione pulled a face in her direction and began efficiently straightening out Ginny’s room: stacking books, folding clothes and drawing the curtains back. It was when she started making the bed with her still on it that Ginny noticed what was going on. “You know you don’t have to tidy my room,” she said.

“But if I don’t, who will?” Hermione responded playfully.

“You know, I like it like this,” and she pulled Hermione down onto the bed next to her and planted an obnoxiously loud kiss on her cheek. Hermione allowed herself to be pulled into an enthusiastic hug that left her face trapped against Ginny’s chest and her hair tickling Ginny’s nose.

“Did you miss me?” Hermione asked, her voice muffled. 

“Whatever gave you that impression?” Ginny stroked her hair in a ‘romantic’ attempt at flattening it, “did you see my mum?”

“Of course. I apparated onto the doorstep and knocked. I’m not a douche.”

Ginny didn’t laugh, “and she was alright?”

“Yeah. She tried to force-feed me three bacon sandwiches. She was exactly as expected.”

“Oh. That’s good,” Ginny’s voice was oddly tense.

“Why? What’s happened?” Hermione slipped out of the hug to look Ginny in the eye.

“Nothing,” Ginny avoided her gaze.

“Ginny?” Hermione looped a lock of hair behind Ginny’s ear.

“I told her. Last night. About us,” her voice came out as a squeak, “And Dad. And Ron.”

“Oh… that’s good,” it was Hermione’s turn to be hesitant, “You couldn’t have put that in letter?”

“It was honestly going to be the first thing I did once I was dressed but, well,” she gestured at the freshly laundered robes and Hermione, “you’re here now. And besides, it turns out there wasn’t much to say. Ron kind of knew anyway,” she ignored Hermione’s jaw dropping open, “Mum and Dad were great too. Told me all about their gay friends including, apparently, Uncle Billius. I just wondered if Mum would say anything to you,” she finished quietly. 

“Nope,” Hermione shook her head, “We just chatted about the usual stuff and I disappointed her by only eating one bacon sandwich and only drinking half a cup of tea. Then she told me you were still in bed but it was alright for me to head up, if I brought you that,” she pointed at the cup of tea cooling on the bookcase by the door. 

“Did she!?” Ginny sat up in shock.

“It’s just a cup of tea,” Hermione laughed, “No need to look so horrified. It’s normally what happens whenever I come over anyway; no matter what time I get here, you’re still in bed and I have to bring you a cup of tea.”

“That is true but I wondered if she’d make you stay downstairs. Especially after what happened with Bill and Fleur.”

“What happened with Bill and Fleur?”

“Trust me,” Ginny lay back on the bed, “you don’t want to know.”

They both laughed and Ginny turned to face Hermione, interlacing their fingers, “So. Why are you here? I’m sure you didn’t come all this way to tidy my room.”

“Do you not want me here? I can go,” she playfully went to roll off the bed.

“Nooo… stay!” Ginny caught her and reeled her back onto the bed.

“Fine.” Hermione grinned and kissed Ginny, “so, you know how you happened to tell your parents about us?”

“Yes,” Ginny said cautiously.

“Coincidentally, I thought today might be a good day for you to meet my parents.”

“I’ve met them loads of times. I once stayed at your house for a fortnight.”

“No, I mean I think it might be a nice time for my parents to meet my girlfriend.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Ginny pulled back, reaching for her wand, “Tell me her name. I’m gonna have to duel her.”

“Now you’re being ridiculous,” Hermione pushed Ginny’s wand arm down, “So. What do you think?”

Ginny didn’t say anything.

“I mean,” Hermione continued, “this is the first day off they’ve had together in weeks.”

“So we’re going to ruin that?”

“Not at all. They hardly get to see me so they’ll be thrilled we’re there. And I want to be able to tell them about this very important thing.”

“Oh. So I’m a thing?” Ginny said absent-mindedly shooting rainbows of sparks around her bedroom. 

“Ginny,” Hermione pushed her wand down for the second time, “Come on. Stop avoiding the question.”

Ginny stopped and looked Hermione directly in the eye, pausing before speaking, “Ok,” she said quietly, “Let’s go and tell your parents that I turned you into a lesbian.” 

***

An hour later they were stood at the end of Hermione’s road having stopped off at the local bakery for cake. Ginny was wearing jeans deciding that robes coupled with a brand new girlfriend might just be a bridge too far for Hermione’s parents.

“You ok?” Hermione caught Ginny’s hand forcing her to stop and look at her.

“Yeah. A bit nervous but I’m good. My plan is to distract them with cake,” she grinned, “Thanks for letting me use your muggle card thingy. Contactless. That is real magic. Anyway, what about you? Are you ok?”

“I’m weirdly excited,” Hermione smiled back, “I mean, I’ve gone through my whole life just fulfilling their expectations. I think this will be the first time since my Hogwarts letter that I’ll actually surprise them.”

“You’re so weird. Come on,” Ginny linked her arm with Hermione’s, “Let’s get this over with.”

***

“Hermione? Is that you? We wondered where you’d gone so early in the morning.” her parents appeared in the doorway, summoned by the sound of her key in the lock, “Oh hi, Ginny. Hermione didn’t say you’d be coming over.”

“Sorry, Mum. It was a bit last minute but we’ve got cake,” Hermione held the box out, “Do you want me to put the kettle on?”

Her parents were obviously surprised by the suggestion but allowed themselves to be ushered back into the living room as the two of them busied themselves in the kitchen. 

“They didn’t know I’d be coming?” Ginny whispered.

“I couldn’t guarantee that you’d say yes.” Hermione hissed back.

“But what if they’d had plans?”

“It’s their first day off in forever. They’ll just be catching up on Pointless.”

“What?”

“It’s a muggle tele… never-mind.”

Ginny looked quizzically on as Hermione filled and boiled the kettle before arranging the best china neatly on a tray, “everything takes so long. How do muggles cope with it?” she moaned.

“Put this on a plate,” Hermione said, ignoring her and handing the box of cake to Ginny.

Ginny looked hesitantly around the immaculate kitchen, “where are the--? Can I use magic?”

“Never-mind, I’ll do it.”

“Hey!” Ginny caught Hermione’s arm, “relax. It’s going to be fine.” she scooped Hermione’s face into her hands and kissed her forehead.

“Are you two alright in there? Do you need a hand?” they sprang apart at the sound of Mr Granger’s voice from the living room. 

“Yeah, we’re just coming,” Hermione called back as Ginny buried her face in her shoulder to stifle her giggles.

Her parents both put aside the newspapers they were reading as they entered the living room. Ginny was slightly disturbed to see the unmoving pictures on the cover. 

“So, what brings you two here?” Hermione’s mother asked as she took the tray and set it carefully on the table. 

“I live here, Mum.”

“I know that, darling but we hardly ever see you. Between our work and your new job and the amount of times you’re out with your friends, it’s occasionally hard to remember that we’ve got a daughter.”

Hermione winced at the unintentional reference to how - not that long ago - she’d wiped her parents’ memory and banished them to Australia, “Well, I just thought I’d remind you,” she said weakly. 

“And she spends so much time at my house, I thought I’d repay the favour,” Ginny added.

“Oh, of course. Visiting that charming brother of yours.” Hermione’s dad said to Ginny.

“No, er,” Hermione flushed red, “not anymore. Ron and I, we’re not together.”

“You’re not?” Hermione’s mum was clearly surprised, “he always seemed so nice.”

“He was, is, nice. It just… I thought I told you. Anyway, it was a while ago now.” Hermione busied herself with the teapot, gripping it with two hands to hide their shaking, and  
started distributing cups of tea.

“That’s a shame,” Mrs Granger turned to face Ginny, “What about you Ginny? How’s your young man?” Mrs Granger turned to face Ginny.

It was her turn to go red, “Harry and I broke up too. Again that was…” she tailed off.

“You know, when you were all at school, we used to think it would be Harry Hermione would end up with. They spent so much time together. All those letters you used to write…” Hermione’s mum said wistfully. 

“Mum!” Hermione exclaimed, “Harry and I are never, ever going to be anything but friends.”

Hermione’s mum responded by raising a knowing eyebrow over the rim of her teacup. 

“Anyway girls,” her dad broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled over them all, “you still haven’t told us what we’ve done to deserve this unexpected delight,” he gestured at the cake, “and it’s nice to see you too.” he laughed loudly and Hermione and Ginny joined in awkwardly. 

“Well, erm,” they both spoke simultaneously, looking at each other.

“You go,” Ginny said gently to Hermione giving her a reassuring smile.

“Well, the thing is, Mum. Dad,” she swallowed, not looking in their direction, “I wanted to tell you.”

“Yes, darling?” her mum prompted.

“I’ve met someone.”

“Oh lovely!” her mum could barely contain her excitement.

“Good job you split up with that Ron, then,” her dad added.

“And,” she continued, “I want you to meet them.”

“We’d love to meet him too. Who is it?” her mum set down her tea cup, leaning forward in her enthusiasm, “Do we know him already? Someone from work?”

“The thing is. You’ve already met them,” Hermione closed her eyes, steeling herself, “she’s here. With me.” she said in a rush. Ginny took her hand, squeezing it encouragingly,  
prompting Hermione to open her eyes and look at her parents who looked back at her in a state of barely concealed shock.

“Mum? Dad? Are you ok?” she whispered.

After a moment, her mum spoke again, more restrained this time, “Of course we are sweetheart, we’re just a bit surprised that’s all.”

“But happy for you of course,” her Dad added, “we’ve always liked you Ginny.”

“Thank you!” Ginny couldn’t help but grin broadly, still holding Hermione’s hand.

“That explains the cake,” her dad teased.

“So this is ok?”

“Everything’s more than ok. The cake, you, Ginny, everything. We just want you to be happy,” her dad said.

“I am happy, very,” Hermione said, smiling broadly. 

“What about you Ginny? Are you happy?” Mr Granger asked.

“Most of the time,” Ginny teased but then looked directly at Hermione, “No. I really am.”

“So, tell us all about it,” Hermione’s mum started methodically handing out the cake. “When did you two get together?”

And they began to speak, in between enormous mouthfulls of cake that they finally felt relaxed enough to eat.


End file.
